


모든 날 (all day)

by yeosakoi



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, this is just 600 words of soft wajoo cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosakoi/pseuds/yeosakoi
Summary: Sungyoon changes his mind; all he wants to do isnotin fact bathe and eat, but to cuddle his adorable boyfriend on their couch.
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Hong Joochan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	모든 날 (all day)

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey starved wajoo shippers (aka, me). had this lying around for some time and wasn't meaning to post it until i posted a wajoo fic with more content, but decided to go ahead w it anyways. just a short and sweet fic to quench ur thirst :]

Sungyoon heaves a great sigh as the elevator dings and slides open to his floor, wholly exhausted. His shift had lasted all the way from ten in the morning to six in the evening, and now all he wants to do is take a hot bath and inhale his dinner before knocking out.

“I’m home.” Finally in the house after struggling with his keys four times in a row, a testament to his exhaustion, he sets the keys on the kitchen table, surprised at the quietness of the apartment. Usually, he would always be greeted by a very bright and happy Joochan who’d barrel into his chest the moment he would walk in, peppering kisses all over his face, or Sungyoon would hear the sounds of Joochan arguing with Donghyun through his headset as he played games with the other. 

Today, only silence greets him as he makes his way to the door of the living room. The quiet is almost… suspicious. “'Channie?” Sungyoon calls out, suspicion increasing as he receives no response. 

He sticks his head out the doorframe of the living room, eyes wandering until they land on a mass of pink fabric curled up on the couch, moving up and down with each puff of air that escapes it. Sungyoon’s heart instantly melts as he approaches the bundle of pink. 

Hong Joochan, resident trouble-maker and also Sungyoon’s boyfriend, is sound asleep, nestled into their couch, buried in a huge pink sweater that Sungyoon vaguely recalls as his own. With a plump cheek squished against a hand, his lips form a sweet pout, the older just barely catching himself from cooing as Joochan snorts softly in his sleep, nose scrunching cutely and brows furrowing before his expression smooths out again. A burst of fondness squeezes Sungyoon’s heart.

He changes his mind; all he wants to do is _not_ in fact bathe and eat, but to cuddle his adorable boyfriend on their couch.

The decision is instantaneous; Sungyoon kicks off his shoes along with his socks, pulling off his jacket to join the growing collection of objects on the floor. He climbs onto the couch after gingerly adjusting Joochan’s position so that there’s enough space for him to slip in next to the blonde, who doesn’t put up much of a fight other than letting out the smallest whine. 

Carefully pillowing an arm under Joochan’s head, Sungyoon’s other arm wraps around Joochan’s waist to pull him against his chest, sleep-warmed body flush against Sungyoon’s. Whether unconsciously or not, Joochan’s arms come up to wrap around Sungyoon’s waist, head nuzzling against the older’s chest. 

Sungyoon smiles softly at the boy cuddling against him, reaching out to tenderly rub a thumb along Joochan’s cheek, heart swelling when Joochan lets out a sigh of content, leaning into Sungyoon’s touch. Spurred on by the positive reaction, he leans down to press a gentle, fleeting kiss against Joochan’s forehead. 

“I love you,” he whispers, and it comes as a surprise when he hears the boy in his embrace mumble back a sleepy, " _love you too,_ " eyes going wide at the unexpected response. 

Sungyoon thinks he may shed a tear or two from the intensity of emotions—love, adoration, passion—he’s experiencing towards the other at the moment; he buries his nose into Joochan’s hair, inhaling the scent of freshly-shampooed hair as he keeps back all the sweet nothings he wants to whisper to him. 

His hold on Joochan’s waist tightens and Sungyoon tilts his head just the slightest to steal a glance at the younger’s face, only to find him fast asleep, lost in his dreamland. 

For a long time, he stays like that, holding the sweater-clad boy to his chest, head tilted down so he can count Joochan’s lashes, a faint " _I love you_ " whispered for each one.

**Author's Note:**

> come be friends with me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yeosakoi) !! ty for reading !!


End file.
